icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Extras
Asterix & Obelix XXL Collect Laurels for each Different Stages like Gauls, and you will comprised a custom Clothes. '''Basic''' = No Laurels. '''GAUL''' = 5 Laurels, Unlocks Roman's Clothes for Asterix. '''NORMANDY''' = 11 Laurels '''GREECE''' = 12 Laurels '''HELVETIA''' = 12 Laurels '''EGYPT''' = 8 Laurels '''ROME''' = 3 Laurels, Unlocks Roman's Clothes for Obelix. Asterix & Obelix XXL 2 Find 3 Souvenirs for different locations. * Venetia Merchant = Character Gallery * LuckSore = Videovix Doki Doki Literature Club! @lilmonix3 [[Monika]]’s 10th topic in [[Act 3]] mentions that she has a Twitter account. This account is located at [https://twitter.com/lilmonix3/ @lilmonix3]. Though it contains no novel information about the game, it was created in February 2016, well over a year before the game was revealed. Some tweets on her account correspond to events that happen within the game. Its first tweet was written a year later on 14 February 2017, which was Valentine's Day. The tweet reads "today's my favorite day!!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️" On May 10th, 2017, she tweeted two lines from the song '''[[Your Reality]]''', which plays at the credits of the game. Monika’s tweet about “going beta”, made on July 15th, 2017, lines up with the first beta build of DDLCcitation needed. On September 1st, 2017, she referenced a tweet from the account @p4talk. The tweet she referenced has since been deleted. However, going to the [https://twitter.com/p4talk twitter page for @p4talk] brings up an account with the profile picture being Yuri, as well as the name of the account being named Yuri. The account was made in December of 2017. There are only 3 tweets on the page, with 2 of them being retweets from Monika's twitter page and only one being written by Yuri herself. This may signify that the account was going to be another one of the girls', but was scrapped by Dan before the game's release. It is unclear if the current holder of the account is Salvato, or if it is a fanmade account. On September 22nd, 2017 (the date of the game's release), she tweeted "the club is open!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". On 5 October 2017, the Twitter account’s bio was updated to include a short string of text apparently encoded in Base64: E3JmjbJMb3GgJNKwnXUsJMO5HD However, it’s not directly Base64; it’s further obfuscated with a Vigenère cipher0x0ade#1584, Discord message, October 6, 2017, the key being "Libitina." When these are reversed, the text yielded reads "Open Your Third Eye". This is the same text as the title of Natsuki's poem [[T3BlbiBZb3VyIFRoaXJkIEV5ZQ ]]. doki17.mp3 On 28 September 2017, Dan Salvato posted a music track called [https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/362475174118948865/363095884675678238/doki17.mp3 doki17.mp3] to the unofficial DDLC Discord, with the messages “Here's an unfinished track that never made it into the game” and “It's pretty far from finished but it's still somewhat pleasant”. monika.jpg On 29 September 2017, Salvato posted an image with the filename monika.jpg in the unofficial DDLC Discord, labeled only with the message “whoops”. This is also the uncorrupted version of the image in the ending [[credits]]. yuri.jpg On 30 September 2017, Salvato posted another image, this one with the filename yuri.jpg, in the unofficial DDLC Discord. The significance of the image is unknown, but many speculate that Yuri’s presence and the poster on the wall relate to her book, Portrait of Markov. Various messages, some disturbing, are written on the blackboard behind Yuri, but they are difficult to read and contain no new information. On 7 October 2017, Salvato revealed that monika.jpg and yuri.jpg were posters designed by JisuArt which had not been released.dansalvato#4807, Discord message, October 7, 2017 References